this_is_the_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Main Hall
"The walls are space themed, yet the floor is so dark... It's almost like there's a weak sense of gravity around here!" Main Hall is the open space in The Place. It's kinda like the welcome room, an overview if you would. From here, characters can go up into Floor A/1, or more formally, Primary Hall. There are plenty of floors with multiple rooms, franchise or otherwise. Some of these rooms are humongous, and can easily take up a lot of space. An elevator can be spotted near the '''Chairmen's Office. '''Keep in mind that each letter represents a new floor and that The Place is constantly gaining new franchises to add. Franchise rooms/Hallways [[Primary Hall|''Primary Hall]] A1 - Pokémon A2 - Sonic the Hedgehog A3 - Hetalia A4 - Danny Phantom A5 - My Little Pony [[Secondary Hall|Secondary Hall]] B1 - Chowder B2 - Kotoura-San B3 - Powerpuff Girls B4 - Sailor Moon B5 - Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends B6 - Coco B7 - Dr.Who B8 - Back to the Future [[Tertiary Hall|Tertiary Hall]] C1 - My Gym Partner's A Monkey C2 - The Lorax C3 - Team Three Star C4 - Teen Titans [[Quaternary Hall|Quaternary Hall]] D1 - Tokyo Mew Mew D2 - Care Bears D3 - Camp Lazlo D4 - Spongebob Squarepants D5 - Lazytown [[Quinary Hall|Quinary Hall]] E1 - Undertale E2 - Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ E3 - El Tigre [[Senary Hall|Senary Hall]] F1 - Dragon Ball F2 - Wayne County F3 - Yandere Simulator F4 - Shrek F5 - Ouran High School Host Club F6A - Osomatsu-san F6B - Osomatsu-kun [[Septenary Hall|Septenary Hall]] G1 - Invader Zim G3 - Wreck-It Ralph G4 - Adventure Time G5 - Gravity Falls 'Octonary Hall' H1 - Kappa Mikey H2 - Kirby H3 - Steven Universe H4 - VOCALOID H5 - Kingdom Hearts [[Nonary Hall|Nonary Hall]] I1 - Sly Cooper I2 - How the Grinch Stole Christmas I3 - Rugrats I4 - Creepypasta I5 - Alvin and the Chipmunks [[Denary Hall|Denary Hall]] J1A - Loony Toons J1B - Baby Loony Toons J2 - Avatar: The Last Airbender J3 - The Fairly OddParents J4 - Five Nights at Freddy's J5 - Redwall 'Undecimary Hall' K1 - The Nutshack K2 - PaRappa the Rapper K3 - Super Mario 'Duodenary Hall' L1 - Charlie and the Chocolate Factory L2 - Final Fantasy L3 - Yin Yang Yo! L4 - Megaman L5 - Mickey Mouse 'Tredecimary Hall' M1 - Alice in Wonderland M2 - Scooby Doo M3 - American Horror Stories M4 - Bones M5 - Courage the Cowardly Dog M6 - Macbeth [[Quartadecimary Hall|Quartadecimary Hall]] N1 - Clifford the Big Red Dog N2 - Dora the Explorer N3 - Go, Diego, Go! N4 - Blue's Clues N5 - Dragon Tales 'Quintadecimary Hall' O1 - Merry-Go-Round O2 - Toontown O3 - Bolt O4 - The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde O5 - Kindergarten 'Sedecimary Hall''' P1 - Kubo and the Two Strings P2 - Lilo and Stitch P3 - Miraculous Ladybug P4 - Fran Bow P5 - Moana P6 - Total Drama Non-franchise rooms The Sauna has its own floor, and currently can only be accessed through the elevator. Main Floor - The Entrance, Chairmen's Office, The Auditorium, The Karaoke Bar, The Gymnasium, The Place Mall Floor E/5 - Cafeteria, Library Floor G/7 - The Outfitter Floor H/8 - TCO And to top it all off, The Place has a roof. Category:Guideline Category:Franchise